


Five ways Joey and Lance persuaded Chris into bed.

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop





	

1) "Chris?"

Joey's arm was heavy and hot around Chris's shoulders and he wriggled  
irritably away from it, fetching up face to face.

"What?"

"Come back to the hotel."

"No."

Fucking bandmates, being all couple-y and hot. Chris was going to get  
drunk, and he was going to get laid, and he was not going to end up home  
alone on the bus tomorrow jerking off while Mr and Mr Perfection did  
their perfectly perfect sex thing on the upper deck. Chris was a man on  
a mission. In fact, Chris was right on the edge of snapping at Joey for  
a) being with Lance and thus being guilty of couple-ness and b)  
insisting on coming out anyway, and thus getting in the way of the  
mission. In fact, Chris was about to turn around and punch the big lug  
for getting all up in Chris's space, and then Joey licked him.

Chris blinked.

Joey's tongue flicked at the ring in Chris's ear, and then gave a quick  
dab of hot, damp, pressure to the sensitive skin just behind Chris's  
ear, and Chris shivered.

On reflex. Not like he got a choice.

"Come back to the hotel." Joey murmured, and his hand was moving from  
Chris's waist, slowly but surely, down and back. Joey's goatee brushed  
Chris's clean-shaven neck, and then Joey's tongue soothed it. Chris dug  
his fingernails into his palms to keep from reaching out and grabbing  
hold of Joey in an inappropriate public display of frustration.  
"Lance is waiting for us."

2) "Chris!"

"What!"

"Get your ass up here now, or I'm going to fuck Joey without you!"

Chris was half way up the stairs by the time the console hit the rug.

3) It ought, Chris thought, to be fairly obvious when someone decided to move in with you. Even more obvious when two people decided to, but somehow Lance and Joey both *had*, and now they were here, cooking meals and doing laundry and having computers in his study and inviting their friends over, and Chris still wasn't really sure when it had started. Or why, given that they both had perfectly good houses of their own. In the same city, even. But it wasn't like he minded.

Until he got up, on night, to check that he'd reset the alarms after he'd been out the back having his last cigarette of the night, which he had, and come back to bed to find it occupied. That he kind of minded.

Although the bedside lamp was highlighting Lance's new muscles very nicely, and Joey's hand moving up and down over Lance's side did look awfully broad and strong. Nevertheless, they were in his bed, which Chris felt merited some kind of remark.

"Guys?"

"You coming back to bed?"

Joey stopped stroking Lance to hold out a hand, like Chris was the one being weird and they always shared a bed, topless. The sheets moved as Joey leaned over, and Chris revised that to 'naked'.

Joey. And Lance. In his bed. Naked. Chris thought about that for a second, and then decided that clearly it was a Very Good Dream and that he should be enjoying himself.

Which it wasn't, but he did.

4)  
The driver had the privacy screen up, but Chris didn't really trust that, and it just made it hotter that he couldn't react to much, or say anything incriminating. Hotter, but also harder - in both senses - because Lance was panting and moaning in his ear now, sub-verbal under Joey's hands, and the pictures Joey was painting... _He's so beautiful, babe, all laid out on our bed, and I'm just teasing him, Chris, just running my fingers here._ Lance gasped, and Chris tightened his grip on his cell phone. _and here, I'm just stroking his balls, Chris, and they're all tight and hot, but I'm not going to press_ Joey's voice caught, and Chris tried not to imagine exactly what Joey was doing to make Lance whimper like that. _not going to press in, not going to finger him till you're here, Chris - going to make him wait._ Chris's mouth was dry, and he'd never been so grateful in his life to feel the car slow, make a sharp left turn, and pause while the gates of their community opened up. "I'm nearly home."

5)  
Lance and Joey were already on the bed by the time Chris managed to get Justin sorted out and slip away. Hiring whole floors of hotels was pretty nifty, but it didn't make it easy to get around unseen. Joey was face down in the pillows, and Lance straddled is hips, hands working over Joey's back, tanned skin glistening with oil, shadows moving in front of Lance's spread fingers.

Chris stood with his back against the door, and when neither of them looked up, he thought about leaving. This thing was still so new, he wasn't entirely sure he was welcome, not when it was about comfort rather than fun, and after today, Chris was pretty sure it was more about comfort and contact than anything else. They were all still jittery after the narrow escape, but it had been Joey that had nearly vanished into the screaming crowd.

Lance's thumbs are working tight circles in the hollow of Joey's back, and when he does look over, his eyes are eloquent, speaking about worry and love and relief. Lance angles his head, and Chris takes a couple of steps forward, and hesitates again. Lance lowers his head, and Chris realises that, Lance has been taking care of Joey, and there won't have been anyone to look after Lance. Chris pulls of his t-shirt as he crosses the room, and barely pauses before he settles behind Lance, Joey's thighs prickly against his own, and Lance's shoulders begging to be touched.

"Hey," Chris breathes, and he knows he did the right thing when Lance leans back to kiss his cheek, and Joey fumbles back with one hand to squeeze his knee.


End file.
